Order of the Lamb
The Order of the Lamb represents the most official body of warlocks and dark casters to have existed within the Alliance. It exists as one of the foremost authorities on mattes of the dark arts. Functionally, the Order acts a place of learning and peer-ship for those who find themselves without like-minded company elsewhere in the Alliance. The Lambic Circles The Inner Circle The Inner Circle serves as an official, recognizable body for the Order. Its members are those who have made a full commitment to the Order of the Lamb and actively perform the duties belonging to them. These individuals are easily associated with the Order itself. The Outer Circle The Outer Circle serves as the largest body within the Order of the Lamb. Its ranks consist of fully fledged members, but allows those members to swear allegiances to other organizations without needing to worry about conflicting interests. Outer Circle members tend to frequently include members with trade skills, military ties, or associations with other dark arts groups. Outer Circle members enjoy a certain degree of individualism, but are not always permitted to represent the Order on their own. The Red Circle The existence of the Red Circle is one of the most closely guarded secrets of the Order. Within the Red Circle are members taken entirely from the races of the Horde. Meetings that include the Red Circle do not occur where they can be easily disturbed and are not transcribed into the Order's official records. Members of the Order are instructed that the Grand Alliance is not to learn of the Red Circle's existence at all costs. Members of the Red Circle retain all of the rights of the Outer Circle and may vote on all matters, however are not bound to the Order's policies towards the Alliance. Structure There exists no hierarchy within the Order of the Lamb. Members of all circles are considered equals. However, any member is allowed to specialize and take up to two positions within the Order. Taking a position is not required. The Grandmaster The highest and only office within the Order. The Grandmaster is the Order's political figurehead and director. Despite appearances, the Grandmaster holds little power over other members of the Order. Instead, their primary concerns are chairing meetings of the Order, breaking tie votes, and acting as the Order's face. For a new Grandmaster to come into power, the previous one must either be unseated by vote, resign, or suffer death. There is no official process for selecting a new Grandmaster; the title falls to whoever seizes power afterwards though it should be noted that they can still be unseated if done-so without support from the membership. Known Grandmasters * Valkynere Portsmouth (Honorary/Unofficial) * Wardom Greywell (First Grandmaster - Current) Daelin Barrow is believed the most likely candidate to be the next Grandmaster. Custodians of the Order Custodians of the order are those who ensure that the Order itself stays operational and that its assets are maintained. Custodians are granted the right to: * Maintain the state of any grounds secured by the Order. * Keep knowledge and ownership of any stored resources of the order, including both texts and relics. * Provide such resources to members of the Order upon appropriate request, and attempt to obtain a requested resource should it be necessary. * Manage finances and deal in the purchase and sale of goods on behalf of the Order. Researchers of the Order Researchers of the Order pursue the analysis and understanding of magic through experimentation and processes. Researchers advance their own studies as well as perform the lab-work for matters of importance to the Order. Researchers are granted the right to: * Withdraw extensively from the Order's reagents for use in research. * Aid other members of the Order in procuring solutions and to aid in testing theory. * Perform analysis and research at the Order's request. Instructors of the Order Instructors of the Order are to provide guidance and review of lessons into the dark arts. Instructors work closely with Adepts and make themselves available for sessions. Instructors are granted the right to: * Withdraw extensively from the Order's texts for use in tutelage. * Hold lessons over topics of magical nature and impart knowledge of spellcraft. * Assign appropriate tasks to Adepts. * Make recommendations on matters of apprenticeship. * Ensure that the Order is capable of performing the rituals required, if any, for assignments. Lawkeepers of the Order The Lawkeepers are those who are entrusted with enforcing proper practices both within and outside of the Order. They are responsible for uncovering and. if necessary, quelling misuses of dark magic. They are granted the right to: * Represent the Order in matters involving the King's men. * Investigate potential threats of magic. * Remove, when necessary, potential threats of magic. * Report severe misuses of magic within the Order itself to the Grandmaster. Adepts of the Order Adepts of the Order are those who have yet to provide satisfactory headway into the arts. Adepts reside within the Inner Circle but forfeit its ascribed duties in exchange for training and the unfettered use of facilities. Adepts adopt the right to: * Seek out others within the Order for guidance and/or instruction. * Borrow an appropriate text and to keep that text as long as is appropriate. * Utilize grounds secured by the Order to further their training. * Accept and complete tasks or trials provided by the Order or its members. Founding The Order of the Lamb was founded following the death of Father Valkynere Portsmouth and the subsequent dissolving of the Circle of the Lamb. During a brief honorary service held for the warlock by the Circle, Wardom Greywell declared the group dissolved and announced an intention for a new organization, one that would not shy from garnering attention as the Circle had done. Policies The following are common practices of the Order. While none are mandatory, ignoring the following policies may lower one's standing within the organization. Titles Members are encouraged to refer to one another in a respectful manner. It is considered appropriate to use surnames and titles when possible. All members of the Order, except for Adepts, receive the title of Master. * Members who are considered lords may be referred to with "Lord" or "Lady." * Female members of the Order may be referred to with "Master" or "Mistress." * The Grandmaster may be referred to with "Grandmaster" or "Master." * Adepts may be referred to with "Adept." * Members may be referred to with titles such as "Doctor," "Father," or "Professor" if they have made it clear that it is preferable. Minions Members are discouraged from keeping the company of their minions in public, specifically when it is illegal to do so. Incidents with local authorities due to the keeping of a minion in public is considered damaging to the Order's reputation and will damage the involved member's reputation with their peers by extension. Areas designated for the practice of dark magics such as the Slaughtered Lamb underground are not considered public places. Secrecy It is expected that all members maintain a certain level of discretion concerning the order's activities and the activities of their peers. Names should be used sparingly when in unkind company. The image of the order in the eyes of the Alliance is to be maintained even at the cost of the truth. Voting The direction, activities, and actions of the Order of the Lamb are determined by consensus of the Order's body. When the opinions are firmly split on a matter to where a decision can not be reached, the outcome is decided by vote. The Grandmaster's vote counts only once, but will break ties. All members have the right to vote, including Adepts. A typical vote requires a majority with abstentions not counting towards the outcome. There are two kinds of votes. Vote by Assembly Most decisions are decided by this type of vote, which only includes all members present at a meeting. Members do not need to be physically present, but must be able to communicate with the assembly at the time of meeting. Vote by Census This type of vote is typically called for by the Grandmaster or meeting members when regarding a change to the Order itself. A poll will be opened on the Order's communicators that allows for all members to weigh in on the matter over the course of one week. History WIP Category:Organizations Category:Magical Organizations Category:Alliance Organizations